Nocturno
by Himawari Blue
Summary: "Sus labios chocaron torpes contra su piel, sus manos envolvieron su cintura y sus dedos se enredaron en los entramados de su cabello, nada tenía sentido, nada estaba en su lugar y el mundo se hallaba de cabeza, pero nada se sentía tan perfecto como ella ahí entre sus brazos, en el lugar donde cabía a la perfección, con los labios moldeados el uno para el otro" {PuccaGaru} [LEMMON]


**Hey~**

Yo sé que soy terrible, no lo ocultaré, subiendo one-shots mientras abandono otras historias ;o; pero les aviso lo seguiré haciendo (?

Aleeerrrta~: **serso serso** aqui, si no quiere leer historias **eróticas** siga con su vida, de otra forma lo invito a consumir e inhalar _Nocturno(?_ , ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos porque la señorita inspiración decidió presentarse.

Si gustan, **iniciemos~**

* * *

 **Nocturno.**

 **.**

Sus labios chocaron torpes contra su piel, sus manos envolvieron su cintura y sus dedos se enredaron en los entramados de su cabello, nada tenía sentido, nada estaba en su lugar y el mundo se hallaba de cabeza, pero nada se sentía tan perfecto como ella ahí entre sus brazos, en el lugar donde cabía a la perfección, con los labios moldeados el uno para el otro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pucca alargó su brazo tratando de buscar el borde de su sudadera negra, la prenda se fue perdiendo dejando el perlado torso al descubierto, su vista bajó por un segundo del beso a la piel ahora expuesta y un retorcijón se alojó en la parte inferior de su estómago, extendiendo un calor por todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas brillaban sonrojadas en medio de las sombras y la oscuridad, sus ojos se fundieron en los del ninja encima suyo y sintió el calor anterior con mayor intensidad, mientras esos ojos negros la devoraban entre jadeos.

─¿G-Garu?

El voto de silencio llevaba cerca de un mes roto, Garu había recobrado el honor de su familia finalmente a los dieciséis años y junto a su voz, la Pucca también había regresado. Se inclinó sin contestar su voz dubitativa y agarró con sus labios los de la chica bajo suyo, y sintió como sus finas manos recorrían su pecho, un escalofrío placentero recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras se devoraba esos labios como flores, ligeramente abiertos esperando por sus besos, jadeando de manera casi imperceptible. No quería contestar ni decir nada, sentía que rompía el momento, sentía que le arrebataba el sentido a la imagen perfecta que se creaba bajo suyo. Los labios carmesí, la respiración acompasada, los ojos opacados por la poca luz y la situación, el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. Ciertamente estaba muy confundida, pero también muy ansiosa, lo notaba en la manera en que la comisura de sus labios se levantaba con sutileza cada vez que dejaba de besarla, en las risitas traviesas que atravesaban la habitación cuando sus miradas chocaban.

Las piernas de la azabache se enroscaron entorno a sus caderas cuando bajó a besarla de nuevo, y tras una ligera presión contra el cuerpo de Garu, Pucca detectó la erección que se escondía bajo sus pantalones ahora restregándose contra ella, un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios rosa ante el primer tacto, Garu la observó embelesado como si la viese por primera vez. Animado por el ruido embistió contra ella un poco más fuerte, las manos que se mantenían en su cuerpo se clavaron contra su piel desnuda mientras un suave gemido llenaba la habitación, Pucca se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

─¿Pucca…? ─se apretó contra ella esperando su respuesta, pero en vez de palabras un segundo gemido se escapó de entre sus dedos que tapaban con vergüenza su boca.

Las piezas encajaron de un segundo a otro, lo que los gemidos significaban, la situación, la cercanía en la que estaban, los besos, y por al menos diez segundos su mente desapareció y se dejó llevar por su instinto por completo, sus manos afirmando los muslos de la chica, las presión de sus intimidades juntas, los ya no tan silenciosos ruidos que salían de ambos casi como sinfonía. Se sentía tan bien estar contra ella, besarla, tocarla, su tersa piel bajo sus toscas manos, era como perder la cabeza, todo se nubló hasta que dentro de la neblina escuchó su suave vos.

─¡G-Garu! ─no estaba muy seguro si era un gemido o sólo lo trataba de llamar, pero devolvió sus sentidos a donde pertenecían, detuvo el vaivén que había comenzado contra la chica y enfocó la vista en ella nuevamente.

─¿Dime?

El silencio, el rubor en sus mejillas, la confundida pero decidida mirada de la chica, los labios rojizos por los besos.

─Hazlo de nuevo.

─¿Q-qué?

─…Haz eso de nuevo ─las piernas de la chica que estaban entrelazadas alrededor de su cadera lo apretaron, produciendo nuevamente el leve vaivén que lo había vuelto loco.

Fue sólo esa seña la que necesitó, el rostro de Pucca perlado en sudor pero lleno de convicción, los ojos oscuros opacados en lujuria, no tenía siquiera idea de cómo se veía él ante los ojos de la chica, pero no importaba, ella quería seguir, y dios como iba a seguir.

El vestido de la chica fue arrebatado con rapidez por Garu, dejando al descubierto su tersa piel y el níveo comienzo de sus pechos escondidos bajo el sujetador rojo, prácticamente babeó ahí mismo con ver ambos montículos y la chica se cubrió avergonzada con las mejillas brillando en rojo, Garu la descubrió con sus propias manos y tras dejar un silencioso beso en sus labios fue bajando por su cuello, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel que podía, moviendo los breteles con los dientes fue dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la chica, a cada segundo se detenía para mirarla dubitativo, pidiendo permiso.

─¿Puedo… sacártelo? ─ella no respondió, se limitó a asentir llena de nervios y un nudo en el estómago.

Sus manos se deslizaron a la espalda de la chica, sin ninguna idea real de cómo sacarle el sujetador ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Con un poco de dificultad logro ganarle al cierre y deslizó por sus hombros lo último que le quedaba arriba, con un poco de vergüenza se dedicó a observarla, embelesado por la perfección de su cuerpo, de su piel, de todo en ella.

Acercó su boca con delicadeza y sujetó el pezón entre sus labios, no sabía muy bien que hacer así que improvisó sobre la marcha, pero tras escuchar los gemidos de Pucca llenando la habitación se vio tentado a proseguir, mientras seguía haciéndose cargo de los pechos de la chica una traviesa mano se deslizó al borde de sus panties negras y fue bajándolas con delicadeza, tratando de no asustar a Pucca, una vez que se deshizo de la prenda detuvo sus atenciones para sacarse su propio pantalón, quedando ambos en boxers y bragas. Se miraron un segundo en silencio, segundo que se hizo eterno, entre rubores y miradas Pucca se sentó en la cama hasta quedar a su altura, miró casi de manera traviesa al chico antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y estamparle un beso en la boca, sus manos se dedicaron a desarmar las coletas de Garu dejando su cabello caer libre hasta sus hombros, sus dedos se enroscaron entre sus mechones y se lanzó de espaldas hacia la cama de nuevo, llevándose a Garu consigo.

Rompió el beso un segundo para acercarse hasta el oído del chico.

─Llevo mucho tiempo… esperando ser tuya…

En ese preciso segundo, fue que Garu perdió cualquier pisca de autocontrol que le pudiese haber quedado.

La última prenda de ropa desapareció mucho más rápido que el resto, y con temor se tocaron desnudos, descubriéndose por primera vez, explorándose, conociéndose.

─Pucca… ─la voz ahogada en deseo de Garu atravesó la habitación─, ¿Puedo…?

Nuevamente, mucho silencio pero entre la oscuridad asintió.

Alzó sus piernas buscando un ángulo cómodo, se inclinó sobre la chica para besarla, y rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía esperó que no le doliese.

Al primer contacto sus cuerpos temblaron, pero a medida que iba entrando en ella sentía sus músculos tensándose bajo su cuerpo, estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y otra para tomar la mano de la chica, sintió las uñas clavándose en su piel pero se mantuvo estoico, y una vez que la barrera se vio rota se quedó quieto, solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación.

Un segundo, dos, diez, treinta, el dolor iba amainando lentamente, Garu repartía besos por su rostro, besaba sus párpados, sus mejillas y su frente, el puente de su nariz, delineando su rostro completo, besando cada centímetro, hasta que sintió las caderas de la chica moviéndose contra sí mismo, se quedó quieto para saber si estaba en lo correcto, y Pucca repitió el movimiento, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y la chica le sonrió, de la manera más sincera y llena de amor que había visto alguna vez, entonces supo podía seguir.

Partió en un ritmo acompasado, lento, pero se derretía en su interior, lo absorbía, y con cada estocada quería más, fue rápidamente subiendo la velocidad, y mientras los gemidos de Pucca llenaban la habitación su miedo a dañarla iba desvaneciéndose, las uñas se clavaban en su espalda, lo arañaba, pero no importaba, estaba absorbido en la sensación, absorbido en Pucca, en sus ojos y sus labios, y sus besos. Perdido ahí entre su piel nívea.

Cuando finalmente terminó, una explosión de sensaciones que nunca había sentido lo llenó, el cansancio, la realización, esa extraña calidez en el pecho de tener a Pucca ahí, todo era desconocido, todo era extraño, pero ella estaba ahí, y se sentía sorprendentemente bien.

Sus brazos temblaron y los de Pucca lo envolvieron, se deslizó sobre su pecho y se dejó descansar ahí contra su piel, sus manos que antes lo habían arañado ferozmente se dedicaron a acariciarlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y por ese momento sintió una paz que hasta entonces no conocía. Ahí con ella, en silencio, piel con piel.

Por ese instante, y por todo lo que se fuese a prolongar, ahí entre los brazos de ella, podía estar en paz.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Si les gusta el PuccaxGaru los invito a vitrinear mi perfil y leer "Pagando la Cuenta" jeje

También subiré un PuccaxTobe porque ya me bajó lo crackship y me encantan jiji

Reviews, mensajitos, tomatazos y otros son bien recibidos.

 **Blue─.**


End file.
